


The Least You Could Have Done Was Kill Me

by Lulaypp



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batman #850, Blood, THE Batarang Incident, Whumptober, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: Jason should be able to trust Batman to follow through with his plan. He should be able to trust Batman to let the clown die.But can he?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Least You Could Have Done Was Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 12 - Broken Trust
> 
> I love this one as a concept as well. It was fun writing it even if it is not my proudest writing. I just hope that it ends up still sticking to the prompt.
> 
> The entirety of this fic is taken from that Batarang Incident scene and I am just immersing into Jason's thoughts.
> 
> Warnings for blood and wishing for death.  
> (Do mention if there are any tags I am missing)

The gun was pressed into Joker's skull and Jason can feel the mad man vibrating with fits of giggles. But he kept his eyes on Batman. 

His plan has finally reached its climax. This is where Bruce shows once and for all what is more important to him. Where Bruce would let it happen and the clown won’t take another life. 

"You want to stop me, you're going to have to kill me," he said, voice low, his arm wrapped tightly around the clown's neck. 

Batman looked down at the gun in his own hands. "Stop this," he growled. "Enough. You know I won't-" 

"All you've got is a head-shot,” Jason cuts off. He knows Bruce wouldn't take this shot. He _couldn't_. Not when the weapon he was given was a gun. Not when the person he must shoot is Jason. "I'm going to blow his addled, deranged brains out and if you want to stop it-" Yet, despite what he tells himself, he can feel his certainty waver. But he desperately pushed on "-you're going to have to shoot me. Right in my face." Bruce cannot choose this clown’s life over him. Can he? 

"This is turning out better than I thought," he heard Joker muttering, uncontained excitement dripping from his voice. 

"Stop this," Batman tried again. 

"It's him or me! You have to decide," Jason pressed on, his finger a hair away from pulling the trigger. 

"Please don't-" 

He gave an ultimatum, "I'll count to three." 

"Put the gun down,” Batman ordered. 

"One." 

"No." 

"Two." 

"NO!" 

"Thre-" Jason had no time to finish, much less react, when Batman moved. It was too fast, even for him. One moment Batman had a batarang in hand and the next- 

Jason let out a strangled cry as he felt something sharp sliced his neck. He collapsed into a growing puddle of blood underneath him, his hand went to the source of pain, feeling warm, sticky liquid quickly drenching his gloved fingers as well as a sharp object protruding from his skin. His head met the ground as the world around him went numb. There were sounds, voices, laughter, giggles and he _cannot breathe. Cannot hear. Cannot see._ He screwed his eyes tight against the pain radiating from his throat as he tried to curl up into himself despite his instincts tell him to _run_. To _get away from danger_. 

But he can't. 

He can't think. Can't do anything. 

He only felt pain. Pain caused by the batarang in his neck. Pain caused by his own father going as far as slicing his throat to save his killer. 

A broken sob bubbled up from his throat as he tried to stop his tears from joining the dark, red pool below. 

He thought Bruce loved him. He thought his father would let it happen. He trusted Bruce to let him shoot the Joker dead. But this... this wasn’t supposed to happen. Bruce wasn’t supposed to do this. 

He never thought that Bruce hated him this much. 

The least Bruce could have done was shoot him in the head. At least that would have killed him immediately. 


End file.
